In order to prevent paper-cut by sharp corners of business cards, paper sheets or even laminated cards, the corners of these products are rounded by using scissors to cut the sharp corners off. However, it takes a lot of time to round the corners one by one, and the rounded corners are difficult to be identical. Besides, the operation of scissors has potential risk, especially for children. The corner trimmers are then developed which can quickly cut the corners and the corners are trimmed identically.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 085211808 discloses a corner trimmer having a fixed blade and a moveable blade, wherein the fixed blade has a first slot for accommodating the product, such as business card, and the moveable blade can be inserted into a second slot in the fixed blade. The first and second slots are perpendicular to each other. A fixed cutting edge is formed at the intersection portion between the first and second slots. A first cutting edge and a second cutting edge are formed at the lower portion of the moveable blade. The radius of the first cutting edge is larger than the radius of the rounded corners.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 085219081 discloses a corner trimmer having a sub-blade at the corner of the body of the trimmer, a main blade is connected to the body and located corresponding to the sub-blade. Each of the main blade and the sub-blade has a round cutting edge and the two respective round cutting edges are located alternatively to each other. A spring biases the main blade to keep the two respective round cutting edges to be alternative to each other. The corner of the card is inserted between the two respective round cutting edges to be cut.
However, these two conventional corner trimmers can only create a specific round corner which is boring and cannot satisfy different requirements to the cards, paper sheets and posters.
the present invention intends to provide a corner trimmer which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.